Traditionally, scaffolds are temporary structures used for construction or repair of buildings to support people and materials. The scaffolds allow construction workers or repair men to stand on an elevated surface that allows them to access an elevated area of a building that requires work. However, the traditional scaffold only provides a support with a simple platform. Construction workers or repairmen are required to lay their tools and materials directly onto the platforms they are working on. Consequently, to reach their tools and needed materials, the construction workers or repairmen need to bend over and reach for their needed items. Being on an elevated surface, it is important for the construction workers or repair men to maintain their stability for control. Furthermore, bending over or squatting just to reach tools or materials can be straining on the user's back and cause imbalance. As a result, the user is placed in danger of potentially falling and getting injured. The present invention overcomes this problem by presenting an adjustable shelf that utilizes the support of any traditional scaffold. The adjustable shelf provides a designated surface in which the user is able to place any needed materials and tools. Additionally, the adjustable shelf can be further elevated to eliminate the need for the user to crouch and reach for tools and materials.